


Whoopsidaisies!

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pliroy, Porn With Plot, blowjob, lion tamer Yuri, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri is the lion tamer for a travelling circus, and took JJ on as an apprentice after he lost his last one to the high flying act. The man was completely clumsy, but as useless as he was, there was… another reason, why Yuri kept the accident prone assistant around.Or, the circus AU my brain threw at me that turned into pure PWP.





	Whoopsidaisies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Francowitch for beta’ing this fic for me! Enjoy!

“Whoopsidaisies!”

There was a crash and a thud as Jean-Jacques Leroy, idiot apprentice lion tamer, fell from the ladder and crashed to the ground inside the tent. Luckily his fall had been cushioned by a hay bale that had been set aside to use as seating for their show, but even that had to hurt. Yuri did not sympathize with him one bit.

“Maybe if you were paying more attention, you would have noticed that the ladder was wobbling, JJ.” Yuri tsked at the other man, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Stay focused on the task at hand, we need to get the tent ready for tomorrow before the crowds start to arrive.”

Yuri had taken JJ on as an apprentice after he lost his last one to the high flying act. Minami was too excitable for a lion tamer, and his flashy demeanor was much more suited to the high flying act anyway. He wasn’t sad to see the bright-haired man go. JJ had appeared from the crowd, one of many farm boys who yearned to escape their dull and boring lives. Yuri’s lion, Potya, had come right up to the man during one of their acts and Yuri had been sure that JJ was about to be eaten, or at the very least lose a limb. Instead, he had settled a hand on Potya’s large nose, and the lion didn’t even bat an eye. When JJ had come up to Yuri after the show to ask for a job, the blond had said yes immediately. That was before he had realized what a mess the man actually was in the ring.

“You’re right, Yuri-chan, of course. I just wanted to get these decorations up quickly and figured I’d take care of it faster on my own.” JJ jumped off of the hay bale he’d landed on and brushed off his trousers. “Do you need help setting up the benches?”

Yuri had just lugged the last of the benches into place around their arena, one of the larger tents in the circus. He wiped the sweat beading from his forehead and huffed at JJ.

“I just finished setting up the last of them, dummy. Let’s get those decorations up and then see if maybe the mess tent is ready with our food. I’m starving.”

Yuri steadied the ladder while JJ ran up and down, setting up garlands and streamers, stringing banners from the rafters showing Potya as a fierce, roaring lion rampant. Yuri was rather proud of those banners, he had requested from their tailor and costume maker, Seung-Gil. If Yuri had had to sew them himself, they would probably have ended up looking like lopsided kittens and would have blood all over from pricking his fingers with the needles. While the blood would have looked badass, it was not really what they were going for with his act.

With the last of the decorations up, Yuri swung an arm around JJ’s shoulders, leaning into him.

“Okay, clumsy man, let’s go get some grub!”

JJ flushed and looked away from Yuri. Yuri quirked an eyebrow at him. JJ was just barely shorter than Yuri, which he took advantage of whenever he could. Of course, as useless as he was, there was… another reason, why Yuri kept the accident prone assistant around.

“Ah, fuck,” Yuri groaned, one hand holding fast to the back of JJ’s head as the man expertly bobbed his head up and down, encasing Yuri’s erection in his hot mouth. JJ dared to grin around the cock in his mouth, eyeing Yuri from his position on his knees, making Yuri thrust hard into his mouth to shut up him up. JJ choked but took it gamely, grasping Yuri’s hips to take back control.

He sank farther and farther down until Yuri’s entire length was in his mouth. Yuri felt JJ’s throat in amazement, running his fingers over his cock in that tight channel. It awed him every time JJ did this to him, that he could swallow Yuri’s length whole and not gag. Yuri held him there for a moment, just running his fingers over himself inside JJ like that, flushed at the sensation. He thrust into the man’s throat once, twice, and then pulled out in one fluid motion, gripping the base of his cock with one hand and fisting JJ’s hair in the other.  
Yuri’s jade eyes glittered dangerously as he looked down on JJ, who looked completely wrecked with his disheveled hair, flushed face, and wet, fucked-looking mouth with swollen lips.

“You know what I want,” he told JJ, who eagerly rushed to their storage boxes to grab the oils they normally used to care for the lions’ coats.

While JJ searched for the oils, Yuri took one of their tapestries they hadn’t hung because it was in need to repair, and he threw it over the hay bale JJ had fallen on earlier. JJ scrambled back over to where Yuri stood waiting, erection in hand and stroking himself languidly.

“Eager much?” Yuri asked him archly, teasing the poor man because he was just as eager and didn’t want to show it.

JJ just rolled his eyes at Yuri and started to unbuckle his belt.

“Finger yourself open for me,” Yuri ordered JJ as he dropped his trousers to the ground. JJ smirked and leaned toward Yuri, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Of course, Yuri-chan,” he said, kicking away the trousers to lean down on the cloth-covered hay bale. He knew what Yuri loved and did everything he could to give it to him. JJ knelt on the hay bale, knees spread wide on the edge so that Yuri was able to see everything of him, erection hanging freely in the air. He was not allowed to touch it, to relieve himself even in some small way. JJ took the bottle of oil and smeared his fingers with the sticky substance, reaching one hand between his legs to encircle his rim, warming his body up to the intrusion.

JJ kept one eye on Yuri’s expression behind his shoulder as he pressed harder, pushing one finger in past his tight rim and slowly pumping that finger in and out, not trying to reach that spot that made him scream just yet, but only trying to adjust himself to the sensation. JJ’s breath hitched as he sunk a second finger in, and worked himself open, scissoring his fingers with every thrust until he was gasping Yuri’s name out. He added more oil to his shaking fingers and thrust a third in, finally hitting that spot inside him that made him moan and scream.

Yuri loved to see JJ wreck himself on his fingers alone. He didn’t even need Yuri’s hands on him, but his eyes alone was all the farm boy needed to get himself off. Yuri wasn’t going to let him do that just yet, though.

“Stop,” he ordered the other man, making JJ whimper and buck his hips back on his fingers once before he could stop himself. Yuri took two steps toward the prone figure and slapped his ass roughly, making JJ clench around his fingers, still deep inside him. Yuri tilted his head, admiring the red flush across JJ’s ass cheek that had formed from the action.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, running his fingers over JJ’s smarting cheek. “I think it’s about time I destroyed this beauty of an ass, wouldn’t you agree?”

JJ’s throat let out a deep groan at the thought as Yuri tugged the man’s fingers out of his ass with a wet slipping sound. The blond leaned over JJ’s body to snatch up the bottle of oil he had let fall to the side. Yuri coated his fingers and stroked at his erection, tapping JJ’s ass cheeks with two fingers, not giving him any warning where they were going to land. It made his hole clench deliciously, and Yuri just couldn’t tease the both of them any longer. He settled at JJ’s hole, nudging at the entrance until it gave just a little for him.

Yuri sunk his length into JJ’s delicious heat, moaning at the friction. JJ always knew just how far to stretch himself for the blond, and Yuri thrust hard into him, tilting his hips to get the angle just right to hit —

“Ahh! Yuri-chan!” JJ cried out, making Yuri smirk in satisfaction. He hated that little nickname JJ had given him, but he enjoyed it when the man was scrambling to find purchase on the corner of the hay bale with his fingers, gripping hard as Yuri pounded into him relentlessly, making the most wrecked sounds. Yuri didn’t care how loud JJ could be, the whole circus knew that the runaway farm boy was Yuri’s latest fuck toy, and there weren‘t any spectators milling around outside to complain about the indecency of them having sex where their children could hear.

Yuri reached around to tug at JJ’s untouched cock, and it didn‘t take long before the man came, spilling over Yuri’s hand and onto the torn banner below him. Yuri could feel his own climax beginning to build up and he chased after that sensation, his grip on JJ’s hips tightening as he came inside the other man with a groan.

Yuri pulled out and watched in fascination as his come dripped out of JJ’s hole and onto his spread thighs. The blond ducked his head and licked a long stripe up JJ’s thigh to his hole, making him twitch and cry out. Yuri spread JJ’s cheeks apart to lap at his angry red rim, running his tongue along his stretched out hole and dipping his tongue inside, chasing his come. JJ clenched around Yuri’s tongue as he thrust it inside him to gather up more of the come that was dribbling out.

“Ah—ah—, Yuri-chan, I ca-an’t, I’m, ah —!” He tried to protest. Yuri simply smirked to himself and buried his face in JJ’s ass, and the other man collapsed onto his chest on the hay bale, unable to support himself on his shaking arms any longer, his buttocks to the sky. He let out cries and moans as Yuri pressed his tongue in and out of his hole, fucking him with something significantly smaller than he had just a moment before.

Yuri discovered with a seeking hand that JJ was already half-hard again. He groaned into the other man’s hole, making him gasp and jerk. Yuri’s erection was already coming back to attention and he shifted their bodies quickly, turning them so that he sat on the edge of the hay bale where JJ’s come hadn’t reached. His legs were spread wide with JJ facing away from him. Yuri slid back home into JJ in one quick motion.

“Ride me,” he ordered JJ, who only hesitated for a moment before setting his feet and lifting himself up, hissing at the friction of Yuri’s erection rubbing against his over sensitized channel, setting an easy pace compared to the one Yuri had done earlier. JJ bounced himself in Yuri’s lap, controlling the motions with his strong legs. He clenched down on Yuri as he rose up and released as he dropped back down. The only sounds in the large tent were their gasps and moans and the rhythmic slap of their sweat-soaked skin.

Yuri arched up into JJ as he came inside him for the second time in an hour, letting out a strangled groan, one hand covering his mouth to mute himself slightly. He wasn’t very successful. JJ gasp-chuckled but made himself keep going, stroking himself until he joined Yuri, coming into the air and splattering over his chest and stomach. JJ slowed and then stopped moving, panting heavily with the exertion of riding Yuri, and stayed in the other man’s lap as Yuri’s cock slowly softened inside JJ.

“Get off of me, asshole,” Yuri grumbled to JJ in an almost-pleasant manner. “You‘re heavy.”  
JJ lifted himself up far enough that Yuri slipped out of him, and he collapsed on the cloth-covered hay bale next to Yuri, who had stretched himself out to lie down for a bit.

JJ turned and curled up into Yuri’s side, tucking himself into the space under Yuri’s arm and resting his head on the blond’s chest like a pillow. Yuri rolled his eyes at the tent’s ceiling and shifted himself on the hay bale to get more comfortable; there was a piece of hay sticking him in the back that he couldn’t stand. He didn’t say anything to JJ about his post-coitus snuggle, only settled his arm around JJ’s shoulder to hold him a little closer.

JJ suddenly snorted to himself, and then quickly dissolved into full on laughter.

Yuri shifted back a little to look at JJ in confusion.

“What the hell is so funny?” He asked, his usual bite gone from his voice.

“Seung-Gil is going to kill us.”

Yuri looked around them at the state of the banner they had used as a makeshift cover: it was covered in pools and splatters of come all over from their activities, and the tear in it that had caused them to not put it up in the first place had spread.

“Eh, let him squirm,” Yuri answered. “At least some of us are able to get laid.”

The two of them stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms until their stomachs called them to the mess tent for dinner.

 

The ungodly shriek Seung-Gil gave them on seeing the banner’s state of disrepair was absolutely worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
